


白色蝴蝶

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 网吧拉面set [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “如果想要渡过余生你大概是最差的人选。”“不过也是最好的人选。”
Series: 网吧拉面set [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877236
Kudos: 2





	白色蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎/双Beta/因为很适合所以拿以前写的东西换头的/看着玩吧

全医院的人都知道金sir和全主任有一腿。  
  
全主任值夜班的第二天早上，总能在医院西门口看见等他的金sir。  
  
南城区很小，小到紧急发情处理署的金珉奎金组长手下只有三个人手，南城区也很大，大到全圆佑全主任值夜班的一晚上有三十多个人进急诊。  
  
全圆佑走过长长的走廊，在公共休息室的长椅上坐下，在长达一分钟的时间里，他呆滞着，像一尊雕像。  
  
“老大，”和他一起夜班的护士李知勋从外套口袋里掏出两罐自动售卖机的美式咖啡，打开一罐递到他手里，“金sir在外面等你呢。”  
  
从喉咙里挤出一声绵长的喘叹，三秒钟后全圆佑像泄了劲儿的提线木偶，垂头丧气地倒在沙发上：“生活好艰难，我累得不行了。”  
  
他一口就灌完那罐咖啡，神经麻木到体会不到苦味饮料的刺激和添加剂香味。  
  
李护士是一名有伴侣的Alpha，以他的体力水平自然体会不到全圆佑的痛苦，还在两性关系的问题上调侃他：“我看金sir的心情也不怎么好，你们最近是不是有点问题？”  
  
全圆佑回他一个白眼，然后伸手把空罐子扔进垃圾桶里：“我俩能有什么问题，两个Beta，整天生活在你们发情期的夹缝之中，都快半个月没见面了。”  
  
他想起昨天晚上送来的那名脱水性休克的Omega，由于误服了过期的抑制剂，上吐下泻之后直接迎来了发情期，送来的时候已经昏厥，睁开眼还能模糊看到影像，感受到全圆佑的存在。  
  
“医生先生，”那Omega的双手像蛇缠上全圆佑的臂膀，“请帮帮我，跟我做……”  
  
全圆佑面无表情地扒开那人的手，示意李护士注射镇定剂：“对不起，我并不是能够被您控制的Alpha性别，我只是一名Beta，先生请您自重。”  
  
他在南城区挺有名气，方圆几十里的Alpha或者Omega无一不期待着全圆佑这个优秀的Beta可以在他们当中选择一位，可他偏偏选择了同为Beta的金珉奎。  
  
无数人为他和另一个人同样感到惋惜，金珉奎是南区紧急发情处理署的行动组组长，从警校毕业就破格被提拔到如今这个敏感单位，在全性别Beta的部门构成中活脱脱一副优秀Alpha的样子。  
  
每年惯例的性别复检都有他，无奈怎么调查，金珉奎是Beta的事实不会改变。  
  
他们俩的关系维持得很久，没有人知道究竟是全圆佑为了金珉奎调到南区还是金珉奎为了全圆佑调到南区，总之在无数人都希望这两位完美先生能够变成黄金单身汉的时候，这两个人之间固若金汤。  
  
只不过最近出现了一点问题罢了。  
  
全圆佑注意力全在丢掉的那只罐子上。  
  
伴着叮呤咣啷的回响，交接的权医生这才走进科室：“诶？头儿怎么还在这呢？金珉奎在外面等你呢，还不快去？”  
  
“去个鬼，”全圆佑半天才从长沙发两枚垫子中间的缝里摸出那包李知勋偷塞进去的万宝路，“我下午还要开会呢，我去叫他进来。”  
  
说完穿过来时长长的走廊，去楼道那头的吸烟室。  
  
医院西门的人往往很少，全圆佑在吸烟间扒开百叶窗的几叶帘子，往下就能轻易地看见金珉奎。  
  
真是个碍事的家伙。  
  
他想。  
  
他记忆里两个人上次联系在前天中午，自己刚处理完两个新人的转科申请，回到办公室还没来得及喝一杯水就接到金珉奎的电话。  
  
“全大主任，嘛呢？”金珉奎那边背景音全是鸣笛声，不知道又跑到哪里去救人于水火之中了，人声嘈杂中他的嗓门扯得老大，“我就在你们医院隔壁街区呢，有几个青少年Omega装酷硬抗发情期，揪到一个就被我们一锅端了。我说你真应该来现场看看，我这辈子什么大场面没见过，这么多Omega我还……”  
  
全圆佑皱眉，因为对方的工作原因，每每跟自己分享的奇闻异事总是带点性意味的话题：“得得得，知道您老记事簿上又多一笔丰功伟绩了，最近你们单位送来不少病人，忙得很么？”  
  
“还好吧，”金珉奎认真想了很久，还没等继续说话身后就一阵骚乱，隐约能听见Alpha的怒吼声，稍微平静下来的人群立马噪乱起来。  
  
“诶不跟你说了啊，后天早上你上完大夜我去找你啊。”  
  
全圆佑还没来得及开口，就被对方挂断了电话，手机屏幕上一分三十秒的通话时间，他盯着看了几秒，叹气。  
  
说是闹别扭也不太对，全圆佑心里毛毛躁躁的，今年开春起他俩的工作都遭遇了比较重大的变故。全圆佑的医院变成了南城区最后一家接急救的医院，科里的人接二连三地辞职，急诊科说是地狱也不为过，全圆佑在里面呆了这么多年，一边被折磨一边希望把科室带得更好，今年来的几名新人都接二连三地申请转科了，如果自己再不努力，急诊科就会变成只有老年职工和实习新人的科室。  
  
而金珉奎他们署实行改革分权，这意味着他们组不能再从当地治安部门调用人员。全圆佑调侃他们小组是四大金刚，就算是神仙也分身乏术，更何况他们的工作时常要和Alpha打交道，不掉两斤肉怎么可能拿的到工资。  
  
全圆佑十六岁开始暗恋金珉奎，二十岁追到手，到现在十几年还从来没有因为距离和空间不安过，或许是年龄一上来人突然开始患得患失，他突然为两个人的相处模式开始担心了。  
  
诚然知道他们两个人之间出现问题的可能性小之又笑，但是自己独自承担时大脑中央处理器也会出错，而在他不经意之间，病灶已经扩散得越来越大。  
  
好像他们俩的关系也不至于在意这么多吧。全圆佑故作豁达的想，切到外卖软件点了份泡菜炒饭。  
  
说到泡菜炒饭，全圆佑刚把烟点着就看见楼下路过送泡菜炒饭的外卖小哥，和金珉奎擦肩而过，他看见金珉奎低头在掏手机了，才慢悠悠地熄了烟下去。  
  
三楼走到一楼整整三十级台阶，全圆佑手机铃声响了一路。  
  
“我说你急什么啊”  
  
“不回家么？”金珉奎问他。  
  
“回啥家啊，下午院里还开会呢，你跟我上去坐会儿吧。”  
  
“全圆佑，你真不要命啦？”  
  
“说什么呢？就你话多！”  
  
全圆佑的办公室很安静，刚进来金珉奎就自顾自地在他的办公椅上坐下，一副大爷样子。  
  
全圆佑看金珉奎，和他一样眼下也挂着两个黑眼圈，伸手从办公桌抽屉里掏出枚尼古丁贴片。  
  
“你这剂量也太猛了吧，你们急救都这么拼的么？”金珉奎接过来贴上，刚贴上又小声地嘟囔，“不过我贴这个有时候会失眠诶……”  
  
但他还是没撕掉，反正最近放暑假，容易出事的青少年都呆在家里，他的工作也没什么睡眠时间。  
  
“你胸前怎么回事？”金珉奎的衬衣单薄，鼓出一包包扎的痕迹，全圆佑在意了一路，一静止下来才看得清楚，眉心皱成一个‘川’字还在被金珉奎劝诫不要总是心事太重。  
  
“嗨，不就是前天嘛，后来跑过来几个Alpha，二话不说冲过来就上手。”  
  
全圆佑本来还好好的，一下被弄的着急了，连白大褂都没脱直接就凑上去：“衣服脱了我看看。”  
  
“没必要小题大做吧……”金珉奎支支吾吾的，身体还是很诚实地解开扣子叫全圆佑看。  
  
不仅包扎的下面有伤口，没包扎的地方也有淤青，全圆佑看着看着就上了手，慢条斯理地从伤口拂到完整的肌肤，气氛好像有点不太对。  
  
Beta不像其他两个性别一样容易被欲望控制，但这不代表Beta没有追求快乐的权力，刻板印象一度让人们认为Beta性别找一个同为Beta的伴侣多数是出于无性恋者的取向，这样的印象近两年这印象才被人们打破。  
  
全圆佑和金珉奎是双Beta情侣里比较典型的一类，如果说还不得知金珉奎性别的全圆佑畏手畏脚的话，在确定交往关系时得知金珉奎的性别后，便变得百无禁忌。  
  
他们在任何时候都可以理智解决问题。  
  
他们在任何时候都不会失控。  
  
他们在任何时候都可以出于想要做爱的原因做爱。  
  
因为理智，他们做爱的方式有很多种，个中原因目的也更加复杂。  
  
没错，现在全圆佑有点想做了。  
  
“诶我说现在是不是有点……尴尬？”  
  
金珉奎一字一顿，对上全圆佑深不见底的目光突然有种人为刀俎我为鱼肉的背后泛凉感。  
  
安排的明明白白。  
  
全圆佑凑上来吻他，用力咬住浑厚的下唇，金珉奎嘴唇上有一股薄荷奶糖的味道，摸到裤兜里，有一盒什锦硬糖，小孩子口味，连盒子上的图案都是凯蒂猫。  
  
“戒断反应，嗯？”金珉奎有点害羞，想夺回那铁盒却被全圆佑躲开，糖盒被他放在办公桌上，慢条斯理地把金珉奎的手握住，往自己的身上引。  
  
“今天做我可能吃不消，”全圆佑就倚着办公桌站着，金珉奎主动地蹲下凑在对方腿间，哈了一口气，“我给你口出来吧。”  
  
可真够畜生的，累一晚上，硬得倒挺快。  
  
他看着全圆佑柔软布料裤子包覆的一包，心里吐槽。  
  
金珉奎很懂得怎么样让全圆佑快速进入状态，用手把皮带解开，故意用牙齿咬着去开拉链，拉链环小的要命，他努力了几次才咬住，故意用上目线看全圆佑，在对方的注视下扯开裤子，然后用脸颊磨蹭对方的小腹：“我记得，是放在左边吧。”他故意蹭蹭左边的底裤布料，听见全圆佑满意的喘息。  
  
“那么，接下来……说你好？”金珉奎仍然没有用手，牙齿扯着内裤边拉下来。  
  
终于从布料束缚中解放的分身跳出来，跳动着蹭在金珉奎脸上，或许是太久没有发泄，前端已经冒出一点液体，沾在金珉奎额头上。  
  
他随意地拨弄了下头发，而后张开嘴含住涨得有点发紫的龟头，说到底全圆佑还是忙碌了一晚上，没有洗澡，下半身有点微妙的腥味。  
  
但是官能刺激都是次要的，脑海中意识带给两个人的快感要远远大于身体神经系统传导的愉悦感受。金珉奎也有点兴奋了，后背上泛起一层汗，吞吐了两下就松口，只用手指，玩耍一般摆弄着全圆佑的分身，只含住顶部一小段，故意嗦出水声。  
  
他们两个之间早就没有了那些故作矫情的挑逗，如果今天的目的只是为了释放欲望，方式往往都很赤裸裸。  
  
不那么好看的阴茎搭着金珉奎好看的脸庞，相比下对大脑的冲击有些大，全圆佑有一阵子没做了，这时候有点飘飘然。上目线给人一种清纯的感觉，更无端端让人生出没有缘由的罪恶感。  
  
他喘息着把手指插进金珉奎的发间，在对方用力的时候轻轻拉扯他的头发，在对情人的抚慰方面他向来恩威并施，虽然温柔地抚摸着金珉奎的头，腰却毫不留情地忘嘴巴里顶。  
  
全圆佑越顶越深，金珉奎喉咙里涌出一股不适感，哼哼了两声伸出手捏他的大腿，他还挺用力，留下一块红痕。  
  
他不可能让全圆佑在整个过程中都只产生征服的快感，时不时只用舌尖舔舐冠状沟，同时两只手伸到后面把沉甸甸的囊袋握在手里把玩。  
  
但金珉奎还是比全圆佑差三分火候，或许因为对方是医生，平时被他挑逗的时候金珉奎总是很容易变投降。  
  
所以对于全圆佑来讲，缴不缴械另说，毕竟还要保持男人的尊严。  
  
全圆佑被金珉奎含了一阵子，情欲里人容易变得没着没落，突然想起自己的顾虑来，只会让心情在旖旎的空气中变得矛盾，反而加速情欲的积累。  
  
口交的水声混着金珉奎吞吐的呻吟，全圆佑后半程都专心地盯着金珉奎的脸，明明工作时都是那样的威严，像神话小说中的不动明王，却会因为自己泛出红潮，如果恶意逗弄他，还会啜着生理性泪水求自己更多一些。  
  
回想的过程让他稍稍获得了一些安慰，同时也悲观地想，果然人与人之间的关系需要肉体来维系，就算是他得到了理想中的恋爱关系，也难逃这个命题。  
  
全圆佑的双手全程支撑着桌子以便腰上更好用力，快射的时候从金珉奎口中拔出来，高昂的分身对着他的脸，自己伸手迅速地套弄。  
  
他的意思金珉奎自然是懂的，既然今天要折腾不如让他折腾个够吧，闭着眼睛贴近，等着全圆佑的高潮。  
  
“射了。”全圆佑还算有良心，射之前急促地说了声，或许是因为昨晚的劳累整个过程的时间并不长。全数释放出来，他闷哼了两声，看着金珉奎的脸，眼睛紧闭着，精液溅的脸上身上到处都是。  
  
加上对方身上的伤痕，有种被凌虐的美感。  
  
可金珉奎心里想的是。  
  
啧，连睫毛都沾上了。  
  
“你最近是不是在闹别扭？”金珉奎拿纸巾把脸颊上和脖子上的液体擦干，立马弄干净是不可能了，即使是弄干净的地方也紧绷着，给人一种不适感，更何况上衣上沾的全都是，斑斑点点全都是印儿。他一边弄一边跺脚，蹲得太久，脚麻得要命。  
  
全圆佑做一副无辜样子：“怎么了？没有啊。”  
  
明明就是我不高兴但是我不说的样子，金珉奎看在眼里愁在心里，并非所有情侣的相处都像他们之间一尘不变，全圆佑不游刃有余的样子他还是第一次见，他觉得很有意思，同时因为这意外惊喜才觉得全圆佑终于卸下了包袱，愿意把所有的脆弱都暴露给自己。  
  
“如果想要渡过余生你大概是最差的人选。”金珉奎转身把擦拭用的一堆纸巾扔进垃圾桶里，半背对着全圆佑，办公室小窗子透进来的光打在他背上，一半轮廓被藏在阴影里，一半被阳光勾勒得近乎透明。  
  
“不过你也是最好的人选。”  
  
他亲在他的鼻尖上。  
  
“那你这辈子都别想逃了。”  
  
像一只扑棱着翅膀的白色蝴蝶，落在馨香的花蕊上。  
  
END.  
  



End file.
